Connectコネクト
by Puella.Magi.Kuro.Magica
Summary: [SONGFIC] [FRIENDSHIP] [SPOILERS: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK] [PRE-REBELLION] [CONTINUATION OF ENDING OF EPISODE 12] [MY INTERPRETATION OF THE OPENING SCENES OF THE ANIME] [TWOSHOT] "I won't forget the promise we made…" "And I will always pray for the future…"


**My Very Best Friend - Part 1**

 **Song: Connect**

 **Artist: Claris**

 **Album: Connect**

 **Other: Opening song for the anime: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica(or most commonly known as Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

 **The english lyrics are slightly different from the anime because I got them from a different website**

 **Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

Warm and fuzzy sunlight filled the surrounding area of the park, turning the sky a a mixture of a warm pink and orange.

Homura Akemi smiled at the color sadly, a distant nostalgic look took ahold of her amethyst eyes.

"Maroka! Maroka!"

She turned towards the sound, spotting a pink-haired little boy drawing in the dirt with a stick. The name "Madoka" in kanji was written next to the very familiar figure that was drawn.

"Maroka?" asked a little Tatsuya looking at the raven-haired girl. "Maroka!"

Homura smiled sadly at the innocent face that reminded her of a person long ago…

"Yes.. Madoka.."

* * *

"The miasma is pretty thick tonight… These wraiths are just popping up one after the other. There's no end to them." a white cat-rabbit like figure with pink feelers with red dots and a gold ring around the thin piece of flesh, emotionless pinkish red eyes, and a red outlined egg-like symbol on its back murmured to a sitting figure.

The figure had raven colored hair. She was dressed in a white collared blouse with a grayish purple collar that flared out over the shoulders resembling a poncho, a smaller black collar with golden designs etched into the fabric sat snugly on top of the purple collar. A purple ribbon was tied to the front, just underneath the black collar. Black undersleeves with the same grayish purple color cuffs. She wore a grayish purple skirt with white laces. Purple diamond shapes adorned the side of the black tights. Also wearing black heeled ankle combat boots. A bright red headband ribbon with a bow to the left side, just above her ear adorned her head. A diamond shaped jewel was embedded to the back of her left hand.

Translucent purple wings were barely visible coming out of her back.

"Well, It's no use complaining now. Let go" the figure said, jumping down from the top of the crane she was sitting on.

 _This irredeemable world may be nothing but a cycle of sadness and hatred, but even so, this was a place she wanted to protect.._

Bright glowing and purple luminous wings spread from her back and flapped once, slowing her descent so that the raven-haired figure landed gracefully, heels clacking against the street.

As the wraiths surrounded her, the area was illuminated in a blinding purple light, wings disappearing and a black metal-looking bow with a purple rose on the top part of the bow, lighting with purple flames. The white cat-rabbit creature landed on the raven-haired figure lightly. Purple eyes were determined as she pulled back an invisible string. Pure purple energy gathered and started forming an arrow shape.

 _I remember that. And I will never forget it._

 _That it why… I will keep on fighting._

With those single thoughts in her mind, she let loose the arrow.

* * *

 _ **kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo**_

 _ **me wo tojitashikameru**_

 _ **oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo**_

 _ **I won't forget the promise we made.**_

 _ **I close my eyes and ascertain it.**_

 _ **Shaking off the darkness that drew close to me, I continue forward.**_

A lone pink figure stood in the middle of empty space

Blue polka-dots covered almost all the white of the sky and flooring, she was facing a row of green trees that strangely resembled that of something out of a painting.

She was wearing red ribbons in her pink hair. A ribbon-like choker with a bow tied in the back, a pink jewel hung from the threads. Her dress was a very puffy looking, and not surprisingly, pink. The sleeves were as puffy as the skirts and petticoats, a mix of frills and laces. She wore girly white socks that reached under the knees and pink shoes that resembled Mary Janes but were tied with the same color ribbon as the shoes and were slightly heeled. There was a small opening in the back of her dress just under the neck, it was heart shaped.

Her white gloves hands clenched at her skirt, tears dripping down her pale face. Pink eyes shutting tightly.

 _ **itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo**_

 _ **watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?**_

 _ **Will I one day be able find**_

 _ **the future I've lost?**_

The pink haired figure sat lonely on a desk, wearing a school uniform. A white cat-rabbit creature sat, staring at her blankly, to the side.

The pink haired figure thought embarrassedly of events that had occurred somehow.

A angry pitbull with a piece of fabric from her skirt, the pink hair figure crying out in horror and frustration over her shoulder.

A pair of a bluenette and blonde figures were watching her in exasperation as her pink hair poofed into an.. interesting hairstyle. She apparently had an afro..

She was riding on a broom and flying into a pole while the white cat-rabbit creature was awkwardly falling off the end.

The bluenette and blonde figures watching her in exasperation as her outfit, that resembled something punk and gothic but pink instead of black, opened up revealing pink underwear.

A big monster that creepily looked like a parasite because of the sharp teeth edging the round mouth behind her as she pointed enthusiastically upwards with her eyes closed .

Gasping as ants swarmed behind her. Resigned to her fate as crows carried her away. Suddenly blowing up into a balloon shape that resembled a pink blueberry. Falling out of the sky in that shape. The poofy hair coming back to haunt her..

The white cat-rabbit creature walked off in disappointment.

 _ **a**_ ** _furedashita_** _ **fuan no kage wo nando demo saite**_

 _ **kono sekai ayundekou**_

 _ **I'll shatter the shadow of anxiety no matter how many times it takes,**_

 _ **I'll continue to walk in this world.**_

The pinkette now sat in what appeared to be her bedroom. Her bed filled with plushies and pillows. She leaned against the window next to her bed while she watched the outside world blur because of the raindrops dripping slowly down.

She waited impatiently for the rain to stop; however, it did not.

She rolled around on her bed for hours until finally she fell asleep, waking as her head hit the white cat-rabbit creature by accident.

 _ **tomedonaku kizamareta toki ha ima hajimaritsuge**_

 _ **kawaranai omoi wo nose**_

 _ **tozasareta tobira akeyou**_

 _ **Time that endlessly passed proclaims a new beginning,**_

 _ **I iron out my unchangeable feelings**_

 _ **and open the closed door.**_

She opened her pink eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was in a blue and green magical space, a clear translucent bubble that was tinted pink surrounded her and another figure that strangely resembled her in many ways hugged her from behind.

She was very aware that she was naked and started panicking until she felt a surge of power filling her veins.

 _warmth_

The figure had longer pink hair then her, and looked very mature. She definitely seemed older.

As the two figures hugged, the shorter and seemingly younger figure was enveloped with pink light and one by one accessories of clothing appeared where the pink light was.

Soon enough, she was fully dressed and even her hair was done.

She smiled sadly but was determined as the older figure disappeared.

* * *

She woke up, as she realized her family was taking a picture. She smiled as she held her little brother, both of them in between their parents. Her mother on the left and her father on the right side of her.

She moved quickly to not let her little pink headed brother to not fall while he tried to reach out to a yellow butterfly as it passed before his eyes.

She opened her eyes again just in time as her blue haired friend chomped on a raspberry that was supposed to be hers. Her green haired friend smiled at them kindly, laughing at their blue haired friend's antics.

Opening her eyes again, she could have sworn she never close them, she smiled just in time to see that she was taking a picture with her two best friends and her sensei during gym.

Images flashed before her eyes as she saw her best friend with her crush, playing the violin. Another friend she had, golden haired, had her head resting on a red couch and smiling dreamily. The white cat-rabbit creature sleeping alongside her.

A red haired friend, this time, was leaning on the balcony of some sort of ship or building, hair billowing in the wind.

And finally, a lone light grey umbrella lifted, different from the rest of the black ones, a familiar raven haired figure looking up into the sky. Deep purple eyes staring at her with loneliness and distant eyes.

She opened her pink eyes as she looked straight ahead with determination. Mind set.

* * *

 _ **mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame**_

 _ **muzukashii michi de tachidomattemo**_

 _ **sora ha kireina aosa de itsumo mattetekureru**_

 _ **dakara kowakunai**_

 _ **mou nani ga attemo kujikenai**_

 _ **My awoken heart starts to race, in order to sketch the future.**_

 _ **Even if I'm stranded on a difficult road,**_

 _ **the sky will always be waiting for me with its beautiful blue color.**_

 _ **I don't have anything to fear,**_

 _ **no matter what happens, I will not be defeated.**_

She was running, short pink hair flying behind her. The world, a distorted mush of colors, blurred past her as she ran. She didn't know where she was running to, or if she running from something or someone. But she was determined to reach her goal.

Finally, she opened her eyes to see blue sky, filled with white fluffy clouds. She was in a lush place, frantically looking around. She realized she was holding a grey cat, and looked up at her. It meowed and she she smiled sadly down at it.

The scenery changed and she found herself laying on an empty blueness.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she held a grey cat with care in her arms. She knew she was dead. But her tears were not of sorrow. She was happy her wish at least was fulfilled. And that Amy was saved…

 _So I will not be afraid, no matter what happens next. I will not give in._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I just wrote about the events that happened in the opening scenes but wrote what I thought was happening, so not everything is exactly the same and it's not directly copied from the anime. This is basically my interpretation of the opening scenes so it has things that I added and I took away a few things that I thought wasn't necessary.**

 **The second chapter to this two-shot will have more depth of the continuation of episode 12.**

 **The first part of this chapter was obviously Homura central, the second part is Madoka central. Just in case if anyone was confused.**

 **And remember:**

 **Don't forget,**

 **Always, somewhere.**

 **Someone is fighting for you.**

 **As long as you remember her,**

 **you are not alone.**


End file.
